La soledad del hombre mas poderoso del mundo
by Jules Wesker-Keyes
Summary: Pre RE5- ¿Porque conservo los lentes?,¿porque el olor embriagador del abrigo?, ¿Esperanza?... no, soledad... no, amor. En un paseo por los oscuros y nocturnos suburbios Albert Wesker conversa con su mente, tratando de evitar recordar a aquella mujer que le mueve el piso. Recuerdos de soledad, Recuerdos de Jill Valentine, ambos son los mismo, al menos en su mente son lo mismo


**Los personajes de Resident evil pertenecen a Capcom(aunque yo quisiera que fueran míos), solo hago esta historia sin búsqueda alguna de enriquecerme o ganarme algún beneficio mas que ganar me sus lecturas... bueno ya dicho esto comencemos.**

RECUERDOS DE SOLEDAD... RECUERDOS DE JILL VALENTINE:

Cuando te haces uno de los hombres mas poderosos y peligrosos del mundo es difícil conseguir esa mujer tan deseada... en especial si esta mujer es la hermana de tu peor enemigo... el aun recordaba ese cuerpo con deseo como única motivación... por parte de el nunca hubo amor, nunca hubo cariño o apego... solo deseo pero ella, esa niña tonta lo había arruinado todo con esas fantasías de amor, de pasar con el toda su vida... el solo la quería para una cosa, al no conseguirla se alejo... se distancio de la humanidad... se distancio de su único lazo con la mortalidad y de sus sentimientos... y decidió no solo vivir... sino trascender, no solo a través del tiempo, no solo como un simple mortal... sino como la raza mayor a la que el pertenecía... pero aquella otra mujer aun le seguía moviendo el piso, ni el mismo sabia como o cuando y no quería pensar en eso... _apego_... gesticulo mentalmente... _no, soledad._

El rubio paseaba por la calle, la noche estaba nublada, las nubes negras lo dominaban todo... nubes que iban a la perfección con la soledad de aquel hombre, que recordaba con ferviente odio aquella revelación que le cambio la vida... aquella revelación que deseaba jamas haber oído, pues desde entonces algo cambio en su interior... no era el virus que mutaba constantemente... era algo en su mente algo que no sabría identificar jamas... vio la oscura noche, los tonos azulados, grises y plomizos lo dominaban todo... a medida que la noche avanzaba todos esos colores se difuminaban en un negro funesto... el de ojos rojos miro atentamente su reloj... como si este guardase en sus agujas el secreto de su soledad... _1:43 A.M..._ vio la hora como resignado a pasar las siguientes horas de la madrugada en las calles de aquella ciudad... donde parecía que la soledad reinaba única...como si todo lo demás se desvaneciese en las oscuras horas que habían pasado y que aun faltaban por pasar...

El hombre siguió caminando, ya logrando divisar las figuras rígidas y petrificadas de los edificios del centro de la ciudad... desacelero un poco su avance, esperando que esta caminata a media noche calmara su inquieta cabeza... esperaba que un paseo por los adormecidos suburbios sosegaran su mente... que lo alejaran de su soledad... desde que el virus ingreso agresivamente a su cuerpo el casi perdió toda sensibilidad... ya ni sentía su propia respiración, ni la necesidad de realizarla, pero la costumbre siempre terminaba por ganarle... seguía paseando por aquellas calles llenas de soledad, los pocos autos que estaban estacionados no se distinguían del negro asfalto... su grueso abrigo de piel, su pantalón, su camisa a la cual le había arremangado las mangas, sus zapatos, su corbata... todo de color negro se fundía con la noche, solo su cabello rubio, su piel blanca y sus ojos rojos eran lo que lo distinguía de la penumbra... de aquella solitaria noche... sus lentes estaban doblados al borde del cuello, no los necesitaba de noche, no recordaba ni siquiera por que los trajo... como siempre las costumbres lo dominaban... ejercían un poder extraño sobre el ahora, uno que nunca antes habían ejercido...

Tal vez eran su único lazo con la mortalidad... tal vez ella era la única cosa que lo mantenía atado, que lo mantenía sujeto... eso y... y ese sentimiento, por alguna razón lo estaban controlando... el no era impulsivo siempre se considero lógico pero ahora algo,sin saber muy bien que, parecía controlar sus movimientos... nunca creyó en el destino... la idea de que no controlas nada le sacaba de quicio... el prefería tener el control... dio un vistazo a la negrura que se fundía a su espalda... _paranoia_... se dijo a si mismo en un susurro... _no, soledad_... se sentía como una rata... esas a las que esta acostumbrado a torturar... observado, perseguido, sin control, acosado y extrañamente vigilado...

Continuo su camino sin darle importancia al hecho, pero tampoco restándole la que se merecía... la importancia justa, la que todos merecemos... se maldijo internamente por los estragos que ese sentimiento único causaba, por no controlarlo... a cada paso se sentía morir... un paso mas cerca de dejar su existencia atrás... _tristeza..._ se dijo mentalmente a el mismo... _no, soledad_... desengancho las gafas de sol del cuello de la camisa... diviso aun mas cerca el centro de la ciudad corrompida... de la ciudad corrompida por el... paso su mano por cada contorno de los lentes... tratando de recordar el día que los había comprado... le vino a la mente un recuerdo lejano... un recuerdo de pura curiosidad, un extraño vestigio de lo que fue y de la pureza que contuvo ese ser... el ya no era el mismo, no importaba cuanto se engañase o se ataviase de poder... había un deseo en su mente, en su alma... si pudiera retroceder el tiempo hasta antes de la mansión... tal vez, solo tal vez... en que pensaba su alma corrupta ... el pode conseguido, las fuerza dominadas, el mundo a un paso de estar a su merced... pronto tendría todo lo deseado... tal vez engañaría a todos... lo único que no podía engañar era a su propia razón... _deseo..._ pensó... ¿es lo que desee, lo que deseaba en este mismo instante, o el deseo de alguien mas?... echo otra vista a sus espaldas... de pronto fue atacado por algo, por ese sentimiento... sentía como este se erguía, se consolidaba... solo vio la negrura de la noche... de aquella solitaria noche...

Los recuerdos de aquella estúpida pelirroja a la que solo vio una vez se arremolinaron, dejando vació el espacio que llenaban... los recuerdos de aquella asiática se aglomeraron, dejando vació el espacio que llenaban... en cambio los recuerdos de la S.T.A.R.S llenaron toda su mente... los recuerdos de esa mujer lo confundían... _melancolía..._ susurro inaudible... _no, soledad..._ volvió a delinear el contorno de las gafas, ausente dentro de un recuerdo austero... recordando con cierta ternura olvida las curvas de aquella mujer, que lo enloquecía...

 _Valentine..._ sintió sus mejillas arder... pudo ver su reflejo en el cristal de los lentes... enrojecidas, se maldecía por lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir... volvió a colocar los lentes en su camisa deseando jamas haberlos desenganchado ... continuo caminando, recordando el momento en que sus ojos se volvieron lujuriosos a l encontrase con su cuerpo... trato de renegar aquellos recuerdos... de impedirles el paso a su mente, pero como un tornado en las costas del pacifico estos invadieron sus ojos, invadieron su mente... el recuerdo de haberla salvado de una muerte segura en el congelado pavimento, pero de lo único que no pudo salvarla fue... fue de su propio mirar, de aquella mirada furtiva a aquel bien formado cuerpo... en ese momento y por primera vez en su vida sus escasos sentimientos lograron gobernar al "corazón de hielo" que el poseía... y la poca sensibilidad que aun contenía en su interior le hizo recordar aquel fatídico dia... volvió a voltear a sus espaldas... recordando los pasos de la mujer que, aun ahora, le movía el piso... noto como la noche se hacía mucho mas oscura, se teñía de un color negro azabache, un negro carbón...

 _ **Vio a Valentine por la ventana de su apartamento... la pelea que sostuvo con el caballero aquel le hizo dudar... ¿debería bajar a ayudarla?... vio su reloj... 07:33... no era bastante tarde y los taxis no escasearían...**_

El rubio se percato de que la oscuridad parecía reinar aun mas que instantes antes... miro atentamente su reloj... como si este entrañase en sus manecillas la incógnita de su soledad.. _. 3:21 A.M..._ noto la hora levemente alterado, consternado... cuando pensaba en esa mujer el tiempo se le pasaba volando... no quería volver a pensar en ella, quería olvidarla pero por alguna razón ese sentimiento le hizo volver a aquella noche... _anhelo_... menciono inaudible... _no, soledad_... antes de internarse nuevamente en los recuerdos de esa, ahora, tormentosa noche... pidió secretamente que volviera...

 _ **Bajo con uno de sus abrigos de piel mas gruesos... tratando de que ella no se percatase de su presencia se lo coloco encima, la agente se sobresalto al sentir en repentino peso sobre sus hombros...**_

 _Debería irse, señorita Valentine... las noches por aquí no son muy seguras- **dijo el rubio de su manera dominate acostumbrada.**_

 _No... no puedo... no ten...tengo adon... adonde... ese hom... hombre era... el... mi hermano- **decía la mujer entre sollozos-**_ _mi pa... dre esta... en la... en la cárcel .. como me negué a ... a pagar su fianza otra vez... me echo de... de la casa._

 _¿Su padre en la cárcel?... ¿porque?...-_ f _ **ue lo único que Wesker pronunció mientras la acostaba en su pecho.**_

 _Conducía borracho, de nuevo... lo diferente es atropello a un transeúnte, y esta en la cárcel... y el pobre hombre muerto_

 _Ammhg, si lo desea puede quedarse en mi casa- **Valentine lo miro extrañada obligándole a continuar con una forzada frase**_ \- _por esta noche... claro si lo desea señorita Valentine._

 _No quisiese importunar, debe tener algo mas... no quisiera molestar..._

 _Para nada, de hecho sería un placer que me acompañase_

 _ **De inmediato se levanto dándole la iniciativa a ella apara que le acompañase y ella sin mediar palabra le acompaño a su apartamento... entonces Valentine pudo notar los lujos delos que su capitán era participe...**_

 _ **En la sala un sofá, un diván y un sillón personal todos recubiertos del mas fino cuero rojo o blanco, frente de ellos una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas colgada de la pared y entre ellos una mesa de cristal azulado, en la cocina los gabinetes y encimeras eran de abedul pulido, la nevera y cocina relucían en un brillo metálico, la barra, llena de copas y botellas de vino no parecían encajar con las paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco "hospital" y el olor un millón de antisépticos... las puertas hacía las habitaciones de caoba esmaltado daban un toque de refinamiento y finura mas allá del inquietante aspecto del lugar**_

 _¿Puedo... puedo uti... utilizar el... el baño?-_ _**el vio los atisbos de temor y nerviosismo que se reflejaban en su mirar y después de un silencio incomodo en que admiro su belleza logro articular-** Cla... claro que si... es la... la puerta al final del pasillo, a... a la izquierda- **se quedo perplejo ante su propio tartamudeo preguntándose el porque de este.**_

 _ **Pudo escuchar como a través de la puerta la mujer sollozaba... decidió preparar el cuarto de invitados, no tuvo que hacer mucho, nunca lo usaba así que solo tuvo que poner unas sabanas y cobijas sobre la cama... cuando se percato ella se hallaba acojonada en medio de la sala-** ¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago?-_ _**pregunto temeroso a que la respuesta fuera no-**_ _Si... por... porque no._

 _ **Se dirigió a la barra tomando 2 copas, tomo el mejor vino que poseía, lo sirvió y se lo entrego a Valentine, noto que su mano temblaba, ¿a que se debía tanto nervio por parte de su mente esa noche?**_

 _ **Como si de un acuerdo silencioso se tratase ambos se dirigieron a la sala donde silenciosamente siguieron tomando el vino, el lugar refugiaba una soledad espeluznante... cuando el televisor fue encendido por las manos de Wesker, sorprendiéndola notoriamente haciendo que votase un poco de vino,**_

 _Durante la noche del día de ayer ocurrió un trágico accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio atropello a un caminante en la entrada de Boulevard Park, dando como resultado la muerte de la victima... el principal sospechoso se encuentra apresado... se identifico al sospechoso como Ethan Valentine...- **decía la mujer del noticiero, Valentine se deslizo frente al televisor, quedando de espaldas a Wesker y de rodillas en la blanca y afelpada alfombra, justo antes de chocar con la mesa se detuvo, un leve llanto acompañado de leves quejidos salieron de ella... el no sabia que le atraía tanto de ella, porque justo ahora sentía la necesidad de abrazarla... también se deslizo involuntariamente del sofá y de manera sorpresiva para ambos la abrazo por la espalda ella solo se soltó a llorar sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada por el abrazo-** No puedo cree... aun no lo creo._

 _Aveces las cosas suceden... las creamos o no, las aceptemos o no... estas suceden_

 _Pero esto... soy su hija... de alguna forma soy igual de culpable que el..._

 _ **El rubio no pudo aguantar la ira que le causaba verla culpándose de esas acciones y en medio de un impulso con el objetivo de callarla le robo un beso, ella lo recibió dándose la vuelta, se acostó sobre la alfombra donde el beso cobro intensidad, ambas copas de vino cayeron manchando la el acolchado de un rojo intenso, ellos lo ignoraron su mente ahora le pertenecía al otro, en un único instante de cordura Valentine le separó de su cuerpo-** NO... NO ESTA... ESTA BIEN... ESTO NO ESTA BIEN- **quedo sentada en el suelo mientras el tomaba otra copa de vino y de la misma manera que antes le ofreció una a ella... porque no se negó fue un misterio... las siguientes horas fueron rodeadas por un silencio incomodo, miraron el reloj como si este contuviera en sus saetillas la verdad de su soledad...** 10:00... **apagaron el televisor, dejaron las copas, se dirigieron a sus cuartos, en no podía contener mas lo que sentía y de forma intuitiva supo que ella tampoco...**_

 _ **Se acerco a su cuerpo la acorralo contra la puerta de su habitación... beso sus labios y ella respondió de forma rítmica, su lengua empezó una danza atrevida con la de ella... se separo de sus labios dándoles pequeños mordiscos, empezó a rozar su cuello dándole placenteras lamidas haciendo que gimiera levemente, ella metió sus manos bajo la camisa de seda de el y atesoro sin precaución ese enloquecedor abdomen... la cargo por la cintura llevándola a abrasarlo con las piernas, las manos de el recorrían ese cuerpo de diosa desmesuradamente sus manos llegaron a la parte baja de su espalda masajeando de manera suave esa área, las puerta de la habitación de Wesker se abrió de manera brusca, la coloco en la cama... los besos y lamidas continuaron entre gemidos eventuales... de la nada y de manera extraña el se separó de aquel cuerpo de diosa-**_

 _No... no esta bien... soy tu.. tu capitán... esto esta mal- **menciono el con la respiración exaltada... Valentine se abalanzo a su cuello acercándose lo suficiente a su oído como para confesarle algo... algo que le cambio la vida esa noche-** Ya no importa... yo... yo te amo Albert...¿y que si esta mal?... quiero que me hagas tuya... aunque sea solo esta noche...- **el beso por parte de ella domino rápidamente su boca-** Yo también te amo Valen... te amo Jill- e **sas pudieron ser las palabras mas vergonzosas que salieron de su boca en toda su vida, pero estando frente a ella... adquirían un valor idílico**_

Wesker se reprendió en silencio en aquella solitaria calle... los recuerdos de esa mujer de nuevo le enmudecían, en un arranque de ira lanzó a al asfalto sus gafas... estas al estrellarse contra la calle se rompieron... corrió por ella como un niño en busca del ultimo juguete entregado por su madre... _amor..._ se dijo en voz alta... _no, soledad..._ hecho otra vista a la negrura que se fundía a su espalda, aunque Valentine estaba en un laboratorio de Umbrella... de alguna forma esperaba verla sentada en la acera ...

 _ **Fundido en el beso de Valentine, recorrió las curvas de esa dama que lo enloquecía, de nuevo ambos cayeron sobre las sábanas de seda que recubrían la cama... bajo hasta su cuello propinándole pequeñas lamidas y cortos mordiscos logrando con eso sacarle varios gemidos... la ropa estaba de mas, le quito la camisa que ella llevaba solo para que ella hiciese lo mismo con la de el... bajo por su cuello llego a su pecho por un momento odio el dulce perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo... beso sus senos sabiendo que nunca volvería a tener oportunidad... fue aumentando la intensidad del beso mientras baja por su cuerpo, llega a su vientre... sin pensarlo le quito el pantalón que llevaba, se paro en seco... desde su punto aventajado podía recorrer todo el cuerpo de escultura que ella tenía... en menos de un segundo y por un instinto primitivo los besos continuaron... todas las ropas cayeron y al borde de su oído encontró aquellas palabras-** Hazme tuya Albert... aunque sea una sola vez... solo hoy... hazme tuya-_

 _ **Sin mas que esas palabras, entro en su cuerpo de manera dominante pero dulce... bajo hasta su boca y el beso que le proporciono la dejo sin aliento, como deseoso de compartirle el suyo, la vio directo a los ojos, acariciando ese hermoso cabello... las embestidas empezaron de manera lenta, suave, tierna... en esos únicos instantes, que sabían que no volverían, las sensaciones de soledad y melancolía abandonaron ambos cuerpos... las embestidas aumentaron de fuerza y velocidad lentamente... los gemidos, las respiraciones exaltadas, el sudor que los cubría a ambos, a las afueras del apartamento llovía, dándole un toque exageradamente romántico y novelesco a aquella escena... las embestidas continuaron aumentando durante largo rato... hasta que en medio de un suave gruñido acabo en los adentros de ella...**_

 _ **Lado a lado descansaban de aquella ardua noche... extendió el brazo y la atrajo hacía el, observaron de nuevo el reloj...** 4:12 AM... **en pocas horas tendrían que ir al cuartel de las S.T.A.R.S, pero durante estos momentos durasen el no tendría que pensar en lo que tendría que hacer en la mansión un año después-** _

_Te amo Albert..._

 _Te amo Jill..._

Al final recordó en porque de las gafas... esa madrugada ella las rompió cuando se le cayeron por la ventana... un mes mas tarde llego con esas, iguales a las suyas... ¿que las hacía diferentes?... las simples inscripciones que ella mando a hacerles... _T.Q.M Wesker..._ en esa calle apenas y pudo recorrer con los dedos aquella inscripción recordando por ultima vez aquella noche llena de... de amor... donde sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por la lujuria... _¿Te amo?..._ Prolifero melancólicamente... _Si, te amo Jill_... su garganta se seco al notar que era la tercera vez que mencionaba ese nombre en voz alta... _Esperanza_... dijo mientras veía el sol que ya se avecinaba a salir... _No, soledad... no, fue y es amor..._ el de ojos endurecidamente rojos miro su reloj... como si este guardase en sus agujas el secreto de su soledad... _6:27 AM..._ cuando pensaba en esa mujer el tiempo se le pasaba volando, realmente rápido...no quería volver a pensar en ella, quería olvidarla pero por alguna razón sabía que ese sentimiento le hizo volver a aquella noche le haría volver otra vez... tarde o temprano... pero le haría recordar que desde esa noche se formo tras esos lentes de sol... el nunca vería a Valentine con la misma fría mirada... porque aunque se odiase y la odiase... ella era la única que logro derretir ese corazón de hielo que el posee...

Se dio cuenta de la moraleja irónica que tenía su vida... cuando uno quiere todo el poder, todo el poder consigue... cuando uno quiere el mundo, el mundo consigue... cuando uno quiere transcender, transcender consigue... cuando un quiere reestructurar el mundo, reestructurar el mundo consigue... el único problema es que el amor no se lleva con la ambición y... trágicamente el eligió el camino solitario del poder y el control... de la avaricia y la transcendencia... de la prueba y ensayo... en vez de lanzarse como se lanzó esa noche... en vez vivir decidió seguir el camino que esa revelación... que esa noche... se trazó para el.

Ya se acercaba el amanecer y el ya se acercaba al centro de la ciudad... sus pensamientos en Valentine no dejaban espacio para nada mas... deseaba olvídala... pero jamas engañaría a su mente... dejarla en el olvido le dolería... así como le dolía ahora el tratar de hacerlo... noto lo que esa mujer hizo que se formase bajo esa coraza de hielo... lo que después de esa única noche, que el deseaba secretamente que volviera, lo que se formo bajo a sus gafas de sol... se formo:

 _ **La soledad del hombre mas poderoso del mundo...**_

Y como quien camina en dirección al alba... al amanecer incipiente... se dirigió hacía el centro de aquella ciudad corrompida... de aquella ciudad corrompida por el... recorriendo una y otra vez con sus dedos esa inscripción... deseando que aquella noche nunca hubiese ocurrido... o al menos que no le afectase tanto como ahora... pero en la vida... en lo que el ahora llamaba vida ... jamas lograría olvidar a aquella castaña... jamas olvidaría a Jill Valentine...

Para el esos **recuerdos de soledad**... esos **recuerdos de Jill Valentine...** jamas volarían... jamas se borrarían de su memoria... así como el perfume de ella del grueso abrigo que llevaba... aquel abrigo que el le proporciono esa noche... y que por malas pasadas del destino continuaba teniendo su aroma de mujer... _T.Q.M Wesker..._ repaso levemente antes de guardar los pedazos en su bolsillo... después mandaría a repararlos... se maldijo... maldijo a aquel desconocido sentimiento... maldijo el amor y maldijo a Valentine... antes de soltar una risa irónica... nunca se arrepentiría de esa noche, nunca se arrepentiría de haberla conocido, nunca se arrepentiría del amor que sentía...

Y caminando hacía el alba se adentro en la ciudad que recién despierta... iría al aeropuerto tenia que viajar al laboratorio... habían encontrado algo extraño en ese cuerpo... algo que el necesitaba ver con ansias... algo que le prometía poder estar con su reina... con su amante en aquella noche de soledad...

 **Amo a Wesker y escribir esto me parte y alegra el corazón... ¿pero que tal este oneshto?... dejen rewies o comentarios o como sea... espero les guste haberla leído como a mi me gusto haberla escrito... es la primera historia que publico, no sean demasiado duros y si encuentran algo malo comentarlo...¿por cierto como creen que sería Wesker con una Neko?**

 **Chau me despido... y que estén bien en sus vidas.**


End file.
